


My Guardian Angel

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Robert Sugden faces a ghost from his past, one he used to love. Little does he know his life will change....for the better.





	1. Disrupted sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters. 
> 
> Hello! So this is my first fanfic and I would love any feedback, suggestions, comments or questions.

2011

The sound of midnight thunder rumbled around the small apartment complex, trees being blown precariously against the cold wind. Rain lashing against the windows, rattling them like paper. And in summer! Well, the weather never knows what day it is anyway, does it? How does any sane person sleep through it? Well, some do. In this case a young man, twenty five years old was currently shivering in his duvet, thin t-shirt and flannel bottoms protecting him from naff all. He looked at his alarm clock. Midnight. He sighed loudly and threw his head back. He hated not being able to sleep and this was one of those times. He twiddled his thumbs for a while, occasionally tapping them together. Sighing again, he reached out for his phone, his long fingers flipping up the lid, pressing the tiny buttons to put in the password and the home screen popped up. He then selected a game and began to play. Five minutes later the screen suddenly cut out, plunging him into darkness. Now how can he play that fun helicopter game everybody knows and loves? Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, he chucked his phone on the floor, not bothering to look for a charger. He looked over at the alarm again. Ten past twelve. Suddenly he heard a click, a creak and then another click, like when you open and then close a door. A long shiver travelled down his back. For some reason he felt uncomfortable. Like something was there, an ominous presence. He sat up. And what he saw made his blood run cold. He was not prepared for the sight before him. To shocked to speak, he studied the figure for a moment. Medium height, young, male. That was all he could gather at this moment in time. He gulped.

'Hello Robert.'


	2. Roberts Mission

Www....who....are you?' Robert managed to stutter. He was completely mesmerise by this....ghost? No, it wasn't white and see through!

'Never you mind.' 

'Are you a ghost?' Robert asked, finally finding his voice.

'Yes. And?' 

'Well, your not floating around going 'Ooh!''

'Just because I'm not floating around going 'Ooh!' doesn't mean I'm not a ghost. I am! When you go to heaven, your not turned into something, a white thing haunting people, your healed, of everything, your looked after and your job is to look after and protect your loved ones.' The young man looked down a moment with sadness and then looked up again at Robert.

'Ok? Why are you here?'

'You have to do something for me.'

'What?! Why?'

'You have to! Please! You owe me! Literally. Don't you remember me?'

'I can't see you from there. Come closer so I can atleast see your face.'

The young man came closer, away from the door. He turned the light on and came and sat near to Robert, centimetres from his knee. Robert gasped as he took in the mans face. His heart was in his mouth as he looked at the familiar features. Strong jaw, bright brown eyes with the same cheeky glint he remembered from years ago. He brought out his hand to touch the mans face, surprised his hand didn't pass through as he held his cold cheek in his big warm hand.

'What happened?' Voice clear with sadness.

'Never you mind.'

'Still beautiful ey. You were the one.' Robert remarked as he admired him.

'Until you left me. For her.'

'I'm sorry, how many more times?!' He realised in reality he was talking to himself but he didn't care. 

'I gave you everything. A home, somewhere safe, a job. And how did you repay me? Go off with a big company and leave me for someone better?' The hurt was clear in the young mans voice aswell as his face.

'I'm so sorry.' He said, hand still on the other mans cheek. 

'I loved you.'

'I loved you too but....'

'But what?'

'I wanted more ok?'

The younger man huffed and pulled out of Roberts reach, letting his hand drop.

'So where is she? Hm?'

'We don't live together just yet. I'm packing up tomorrow and moving in.'

'Oh.' He seems deep in thought for a moment and then said. 'You know I've only ever loved three people in my life. Mum, my other boyfriend who I left because..well....I'm not here anymore. And then you.'

Robert nodded. And then asked.

'So what did you want me to do?'

'Look after my boyfriend. Find him. Love him like I did and protect him.'

'How? I don't know him!'

'He lives where you grew up. Emmer....'

'NO! I am NOT going back there!'

'Do it! He needs you!' 

'Who is he then? This boyfriend?'

'His name's....he's name is.' He started to cry.

'Who?' Robert pressed.

The younger man replied through sobs.

'Aaron Livesy.'


	3. Disrupted sleep

Sometime in 2012

It had been several months since Robert met the figure at his old bedsit. Since then he had moved to Leeds in the big house where his girlfriend, Chrissie, her son Lachlan and her dad lived. At first he was apprehensive but soon found his feet. Tonight, Lawrence, Chrissies dad, was out on a business trip, Lachlan was round a mates, which left Robert with a romantic dinner to look forward to. 

'Robert!' Chrissie screeched.

'I'm coming darling!' Huffed Robert in reply. He met her in the living room.

'Darling I seem to have forgotten my emerald bracelet upstairs, but the varnish on my toenails are a bit tacky, could you get it for me?'

'Of course darling!' He went upstairs to their joint room. After a moment of scouring the master bedroom he found the bracelet. As he closed the drawer it was kept in he heard a loud bang and span round to see what it was.

'Oh darling! Yes daaarrrhhhling, no darling.' 

'You? What are you doing here?! How did you find me?' He spoke to the figure who visited him all those months ago.

'Keeping an eye on ya.'

'Why?'

'What are you doing? You haven't been near Emmerdale. I need you to look out for him! He's falling for some random who's only interested in rugby!'

'And?'

'And?! He needs YOU! Your the one for him, it's literally written in the stars! The....the Robron correlation of stars say so!'

'Robrun?'

'Robron.'

'Ey?'

'I mashed your names together, it's the craze now.'

'Oh, right and this....'

'Aaron.'

'Yeah, Aaron, he knows about this yeah?'

'No. Well I see him, time to time, tell him I love him and that I'm proud of him. But I can't be there anymore. I don't approve of Ed, his new bloke, but I approve of you.'

'Why? I left you, I cheated!'

'You had a heart! Remember that time we found that kitten and you took it straight to the vets and paid its bill. And then when the Vet found where it lived through the microchip, you took it back to its owners yourself.'

'Yeah. Whats this got to do with anything?'

'Your caring nature! When we met you took care of me, loved me. You said when something mattered to you, you lied, you cheated, to protect the ones you love. And I want that for my Aaron because I can't give that to him anymore!' He said, bursting into uncontrollable tears. 

'Please, Jay. Don't cry, my love.' He soothed, he went over and hugged him.

'Robert?' He heard a soft voice ask behind him.

'Hmm?' He said turning his head.

'Why are you hugging yourself?'

'Oh. Sorry darling. Let's go eat.' He said as he walked up to her, handing the bracelet over and going downstairs to dinner.

Later that night, when Chrissie and Lachlan were asleep Robert crept downstairs to get a glass of water. As he turned into his kitchen, he saw him again. He jumped in surprise.

'Again?' He said, half startled half joking.

'Makes a change from our usual hiding place.' The figure joked back. 'Anyway, you need to start finding him. He's going to France in a week or so and you haven't made any effort. I want him safe!'

'Well what can I do?'

'Move to Emmerdale as soon as you can.'

'I can't. 

'You can't or you don't want to?'

'I don't want to! There! I said it!'

'Not accepting that as a valuable excuse. Your right together!'

'How can we be? We don't know each other!'

'Well I think this'll take some time. Ok don't worry for now, I'll think of something. It'll take time but I will. When that's done I'll come back. Sometime. I don't know yet. I need to find the right time, but I'll keep visiting you.'


	4. Aaron meanwhile....

August 2014

'Aaron! Come to bed!' Whined Ed from the door way. 

'You go, I'm watching the footie!'

'Traitor!' He joked. His tone turned more serious as he said. 'Don't be late though, it's my rugby tournament tommorow!'

'Yeah yeah, you won't let me forget! Now go to sleep, you won't do anyone any good falling asleep on the pitch!' 

Ed did as Aaron said and went to bed. He was about to drift off when a voice, clear as anything, called him.

'Ed!' It whispered harshly.

He sat up with a start. Nothing was there.

'Ed!'

He looked around the room. It couldn't have been Aaron as he was too busy watching telly.

'Who is it?'

But no one replied. The voice had stopped. Calming down, Ed snuggled down and went to sleep.

'Gooaaalll!' Aaron shouted from the living room, pulling a face as he realised Ed had just gone to sleep. He checked the time. Half ten. He should probably go to bed himself. Suddenly the TV changed channel, showing another footie programme. This caught Aaron's interest and he sat further into the sofa, eyes glued on the screen. He felt a shiver run down his back. The figure responsible for changing the channel smiled at Aaron fondly. His plan was coming together.

The next morning Ed woke at six to go and practice for the tournament. The tournament itself started at twelve, which gave Aaron plenty of time to get there. It was only an hours drive. 

'Bye Azz.' Ed said as he kissed Aaron on the cheek. Aaron didn't stir, he was spark out. Ed smiled. His boyfriend was always tired, long days fixing racing cars, and late nights watching footie. But they were happy. As long as he made the game that day, he didn't care. As Ed left the flat, he didn't know what was about to happen. The figure was plotting his next move.

10:45am, Aaron woke up with a start and saw the time.

'Shit!' He hissed at the alarm clock, as he leaped out of bed to get dressed. He pulled open his pant drawer. It was empty. 

'What the....?' He pushed it closed and opened his t-shirt drawer. It was empty. Aaron cursed loudly as he slammed the drawer shut. What the hell was happening? He panicked. It was 10:46, it took an hour to get to the tournament, and he had no time to spare. They always started exactly on twelve and he had to get there.

He looked under the bed. Nothing. He looked in Ed's drawers. Nothing. 10:47, time was ticking. He huffed out a breath. Atleast get something in your belly, he thought to himself. He went to the kitchen cupboards to get some cereal. Nothing. By this one Aaron was flapping around like a headless chicken. He had to make that game! He'd never missed one and this would be no exception and if he had to go in a batman vest and Spider-Man shorts, he will!

10:50, Aaron was still searching for his house and car keys. He shouted loudly as he tried to find them. Oh whatever, he thought, I'm strong enough I'll kick the door it's only wood. So he did a run-and-jump and leapt towards the door. He felt a strong force touch his bare feet and propel him backwards. He groaned in pain but tried again.

'Hiiiiyaaahhhh!' He screamed as he ran full on into the door, wood smashing and flying everywhere as he made his dramatic exit.

'Owww!! Me tooooooeeee!' He exclaimed.

Once on the landing he limped down the stairs and went to go out of the apartment block. The door to the apartment block was always acting weird, as it never locks which is a bit dodgy. He opened the door, which slammed back on him, throwing him to the floor. He tried again, pushing the handle, but being thrown back. He waited as a young couple were coming out. 'I'll follow them out it would be easier', Aaron thought to himself. As he followed them, the man held the door open for Aaron. As soon as Aaron said 'thanks' it pushed him back again and for the third time threw him backwards into the cold stone floor.

'OUCH!' He shouted, cramming half his hand into his mouth and wincing. 

The figure, the one responsible for all the shenanigans, came up and knelt down to Aaron. He rubbed his back, while at that moment Aaron felt a icy shiver run down him.

'It's alright.' He soothed.

Aaron went to get up, but as he did he felt a strong force helping him up. He usually felt that, and was no longer afraid as he knew who it was. He smiled to himself. He walked slowly, feeling that same strong touch in his hand, like he was guiding him back. He missed the person it belonged to.


	5. Big mistake

Ed flew up the stairs, resentment and anger consuming him as he went up to his apartment. He was shocked to see the door hanging off its hinges with duck tape holding it together. He cautiously entered. 'What if I've been burgled? What about my trophies and medals I've won?' He thought to himself. He saw Aaron, siting in his pyjamas, his hand in ice water and kitchen roll over his toe (he couldn't find a sock).

'Have we been burgled?!' Ed shrieked.

'No, but I'm fine thanks for asking.'

'I didn't ask about you!' He snapped, glancing at his precious medal cabinet. It was fine.

'But I will ask where you were? You missed the game. We lost by the way, probably your lack of spirit no doubt!'

Aaron had a lot of sprit that day, just not in the way that he had imagined.

'I got up late, tried to find my clothes but they weren't there, tried to have breakfast but, again, nothing was there and my house and car keys had just gone.'

'Seriously?' 

'Yeah check for yourself.' So Ed went and checked. He came back.

'Don't be stupid your clothes are in there! You just didn't want to go! Your selfish, you really are!' Ed screamed at him. 'I don't know what I ever saw in you, your hopeless!' He said, going into the bedroom and slamming the door. Tears pricked Aaron's eyes. He'd never been like that with him before, yes he'd always been sensitive but never screaming and shouting. 

Ed sat on the bed, regretting every word he said.

'It's all your fault.' The voice he heard the night before spoke at that moment.

'What? Who's talking?'

'Never you mind.'

'Are you a ghost? I can't see you?'

'Yes but I don't want to see your ugly mug.'

'Oh thanks!'

'You know what the first thing you thought of when you saw that door broken?'

'Aaron.'

'No. The first thing you thought was 'What if I've been burgled? What about my trophies and medals I've won?' Not one thought was for Aaron. He's not selfish, you are. Who dropped everything to get to you when you fractured your finger in practise?'

'Aaron.' Ed said sheepishly. 

'Aaron.' The figure repeated. 'He was working on a car, the owner being a snotty rich guy who weren't very happy he had to wait, but Aaron still dropped it to come to you. He'd do anything. What have you done for him?'

'Nothing.' Ed mumbled.

'Speak up!' Commanded the figure.

'Nothing.' Ed repeated.

'Thats right he doesn't deserve you, your not good enough for him. He deserves better.'

'He does. He does.' Ed said as he left the room, and going to Aaron. He hugged him. 

'Talking to us now?' Aaron asked sarcastically.

'I'm sorry Azz. You deserve better.'

'I do.'

'Which is why I think we should go our separate ways. I think you should go.'

'What?!' Aaron was lost for words.

'Just go. Find someone who loves you like I do. You need someone who's not as selfish as I am.'

A while later Aaron had his stuff packed.

'Where am I going to go?' Aaron asked in a small voice.

'I don't know.'

'Can't I stay till I find somewhere?'

'Yes he can.'

'No. We need a clean break.'

'Selfish, again.'

'Ok.' Aaron said, handing over his car keys. He left the apartment and went out of the main entrance. At that moment it started to rain. He put his bags into the boot and got into the car. He cried uncontrollably, head against the steering wheel. He got his phone out (which was returned) and dialled a number. 

'Aaron? Baby!'

'Mum....' He said through sniffles.

'Baby?'

'I wanna come home!'


	6. Moving

'I'm ready for a change!' Announced Lawrence in his usual theatrical tone.

'Me too Dad, Lucky's not got a lot of friends here and Robert doesn't see so keen on this place either!'

'I'm ok.'

'No your not darling you look dishevelled.' She said as Robert scoffed. He always took pride in his appearance, unlike her son.

'How about we go abroad?' Lawrence suggested.

'Noooo! We don't need to do that! Umm....I know a big house.'

'Emmerdale.' The figures voice said, making his ears shiver.

'Emmerdale!' Robert exclaimed, instantly regretting it.

'Emmerdale? Isn't that that the pokey little village you grew up in?'

'It's not pokey, it's still home. I'll see if it's up for sale! Please?'

'Ok Robert. I'll leave it with you!'

'Great!'

'Finally!' Sighed the figure .

In the pub, Chas was standing at the bar, but all she could think of was her precious son, Aaron. At that moment Adam, Aaron's best mate, came through the door.

'Adam!' Chas said, snapping out of her thoughts. 'Just the guy!'

'Who me?'

'Yeah. Well I got a call. From Aaron. He wants to come home!'

'Oh brilliant!'

'Yeah, but Ed's kicked him out, so he's sleeping in his car. He had to quit his job as his boss is a mate of Ed's and don't want him there as their not together, so he doesn't have much money.'

'When was this?'

'Just now.'

'How is he?'

'He's alright, but he's ready to come back. Thing is I've only managed to get a ferry for tomorrow. They didn't have any earlier ones.'

'Thats alright. So....me mates coming back!' He said as he and Chas shared a smile.

'Sorted!' Robert said smugly as he strolled confidently into the living room, with Lawrence.

'What the house?' Asked Chrissie.

'Yes! I made them an offer they couldn't refuse. We move in on the 23rd October!' Announce Lawrence. 

'Sorry I need the bog.'

'Toilet, Robert.' Chrissie reminded him.

'Haha well you can take the boy out of the village but you any take the village out of the boy!'

'Nah coz that'll hurt!' Robert said as he hastily went out the room. He hated it when they made fun out of his upbringing. Despite what people thought, he was proud of where he came from. He made his way to the top of the stairs.

'Psst! Hey!' He whispered. 'We've got home farm in Emmerdale. So I'm close to finding your Aaron.'

'Good one. He's coming home for good tomorrow. So when are you coming?'

'October 23rd. I know it's a while but....'

'Its perfect. Don't mess up.' 

'Of course I won't. I'd do anything for you.'


	7. Baby's coming home

August 14th

The back doors to the pub open, Chas rushing in whilst dragging her son through, ordering him to stay put, she locked the door and covered his eyes.

'Now no peeking!' 

'No chance of that, your keys are digging in me eyes.'

'Aaannnd....open!' 

'SURPRISE!!!!' Chorused the massive group of people standing in the back room of the pub. There was his best mate Adam, his girlfriend Vic (who was also a good mate), his 'Daddy Paddy', his gorgeous godson Leo and lots of other family members.

Aaron dropped his bags and grinned broadly. He loved his family and friends so much but didn't realise how many he had until they were all in the same room together. He ran into Paddy's arms and hugged him tight. He then greeted Adam and Vic before picking Leo from Rhona's arms and giving him a big but gentle bear hug. 

'So good to see ya mate!' He said as he tickled the little boy who became more like a son to him.

'Haha! You look weird with hair!' Commented Belle from the back.

'Oi you!' He said as he put Leo down and over to hug his cousin.

'Suits ya!' 

Meanwhile, Robert was in the bog having a wee whilst reading his favourite car magazine. It seemed the only time he ever managed to get time along was when he was in the bathroom and this time he was taking his time. Chrissie, as usual was banging on about the upcoming wedding and where they should have it and should they invite family and friends or just family and blah blah blah blah Robert stopped listening.

'Ro Ro Robert Sugden gently having a wee!'

Robert scoffed out a laugh, putting his magazine down he looked to see where the voice was coming from.

'I'm not gonna look at you on the loo mate, I'll speak to ya audibly.'

'Haha. Alright then mate. Whatcha want?'

'Aaron's back. And your coming back so....'

'So....?'

'Meeting time is approaching.'

'Yeah, I'm not to sure, you see....'

'You are not backing out now!' The figures voice interrupted. 'You've bought the house, all you need to do is move into it!'

'What if I mess up, get the wrong person?'

'You won't. You'll know who Aaron is instantly.'

'How?'

'He'll be the most beautiful man you've ever laid your eyes on.'


	8. The meeting

The Meeting

October 23rd 

Robert was staring at his reflection in the mirror, checking his maroon suit look nice before visiting his family. He just moved in that morning and thought he'd best see them as soon as possible. He sighed. He knew he'd bump into this Aaron and he wanted to put it off sooner rather than later. His mind turned to what he looked like. He imagined him with blue eyes, brown fluffy hair and a light beard. He smiled just thinking of it. He sounded perfect. But what he'd probably get would be the opposite. He rolled his eyes. Time to see the family.

An hour later and Robert was laughing and joking with his step-mum Diane and her bloke Doug, his brother Andy, his sister Vic and her boyfriend Adam. They all got on like they had never been separated at all. 

'Right, my turn to get a round in.' Announced Robert as he got up. 

'Could you do a few hours love? I'm rushed off me feet and seeing as its your day off from the garage?'

'Yes mum, course I'll help.'

'I love having you here, and you look good behind that bar. And theres your first customer!' Chirped Chas in Aaron's ear. Aaron strolled up to the bar with as much confidence as he could manage.

'Hi, what would you like?' 

'Hey, I would like....' Robert stopped as he met with the young mans eyes. They were the most beautiful ocean blue and it made his heart flutter. He looked up. The young man had brown fluffy hair and a light beard. He was the most beautiful man he'd ever laid his eyes on.

'You ok?'

'Yeah yeah sorry. It's just....'

'What?'

'Can I talk to you. In private?'

'Um....sure, in the back ok?'

'Backs fine.'

They went through to the back, Chas eyeing the pair up suspiciously.

'So your Aaron Livesy then?'

'How did you know? Who are you?'

'Robert Sugden.'

'Ahh!' A look of acknowledgement spread across his face. 'My mate Vic told me about you!'

'And she told me about you.'

'But how did you know I was Aaron?'

'A ghost.' He said which made Aaron scoff.

'Seriously? I mean I've heard of better stories to be honest with you mate.'

'No. He told me to come to you. To look after you. He's an old boyfriend who passed away.' As he said those words, he saw the young man swallow and was twitching his jaw, something Robert found increasingly adorable.

'He was an old boyfriend of mine too. He came to me and asked me to look after you. He said I'd know who you were because he said you'd be the most beautiful person I'd see. And you are.'

'A guardian angel.'

'Pardon?'

'You've got a guardian angel. Not a ghost. And I've got one too. His names....'

'Jackson.' They said together.

'He told me he saw happiness coming my way. He's always telling me things like that. Like he can see into my future.'

'Yeah. He likes to chat don't he?'

'So he was your ex?'

'Years ago. Year or so before he met you I reckon. Your beautiful. He didn't lie there.'

'So are you. He told me to call mum and come back. He said he's found 'the one' for me. He didn't like Ed.'

'Yeah he made that pretty clear.' Robert replied, both sharing a laugh. And what an amazing laugh he had. They both stared into each others eyes. Even though they were strangers they felt they knew and understood each other perfectly.


	9. Present day

Robert laid in bed, fiddling with the silver and black ring in his finger. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as his new husband, Aaron Sugden-Dingle (He changed his name from Livesy to Dingle) slept soundly beside him. He sighed, a happy sigh. He turned his head, and there he was, the man that had guided him to his true love. The man who loved these two men so much and made them love each other. He winked at Robert and gave him that cheeky grin he and Aaron had loved and missed so much.

'Thank you.' Robert whispered. 'My Guardian Angel.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for reading and leaving lots of kudos'! 
> 
> If any of you have any prompts for new fanfic's please don't hesitate to comment below or ask me on twitter - @HarleyPaige__

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed! So this is my first fanfic and I would love any feedback, suggestions, comments or questions. So thank you for reading!!


End file.
